Redemption
by mizzcullen13
Summary: This was his surrender… for now, just this once… for her…and the baby


**Redemption**

**Ok so this plot just randomly popped in my head, its basically keeping all of the events in the first movie similar, just what if Loki and Sif had a secret relationship.**

**I own nothing…**

_The night before Thor's coronation_

The king had had a huge feast in honor of Thor's coronation, and the feast was winding down and people were saying their last congratulations and bidding the King and Queen a good night.

After hugging Queen Frigga goodnight, Lady Sif began to walk to her room, as she exited the banquet hall, she heard a familiar voice call her name, which brought a wide smile to her face.

"My Lady Sif, please allow me to escort you to your room" Sif then turned and smiled and placed her arm through Loki's, "thank you Prince Loki, you are too kind", "I know" he said quietly as they left the banquet hall together unnoticed by any of the other guests.

When they finally reached Sif's room, Loki soflty pushed her onto the bed, which caused her to giggle with delight. "I love to see you in gowns…looking so…" "…lady like" Sif said finishing his thought.

Loki slowly peeled the gown from her shoulders and pushed it down exposing her beautiful black lace underwear. "Did you wear these for me?" Loki asked as he began to strip off his ceremonial clothes. "Yes, its always for you" Sif said breathlessly, loving these moments they spent together.

When they were both stripped bear of their clothes, Loki began to kiss her neck, and move his way down to her breast. Taking one into his mouth and softly biting her nipple, causing Sif to scream out in ecstasy. Loki smiled and put his finger over Sif's lips, "sshh, wouldn't want anyone to think the lady Sif was being murdered, or being pleasured to death..." he added as he moved his attention to her other breast while his other hand curled around her waist holding her in place, while her hands tangled themselves in his soft dark locks.

Slowly Loki moved his hand from her waist to in between her thighs, placing one finger inside of her, causing Sif to moan and pull him by his hair to her face so that their lips met in a passionate kiss. "Your always so wet for me darling…always ready for me and only me" Loki whispered to her ear as he moved his finger in and out of her.

Finally after much foreplay and teasing, Loki finally entered her, causing them both to moan in unison. Loki took one of Sif's legs and wrapped it around his waist as he changed his position, slowly thrusting into her once more.

For some time they'd been doing this. After their graduation from the academy, and the drunken celebration that followed, when they'd somehow ended up alone in the palace gardens, Loki had finally gathered the nerve to kiss her, and Sif had smacked him, happy that he'd finally made a move, they'd been subtly flirting with each other since teenagers, but still upset he assumed she was some kind of around the world girl who just let boys kiss her anytime they pleased, but a moment later she'd grabbed him and kissed him back.

So in secret they shared many nights together, neither caring to follow proper protocol for a Prince to court a Lady.

And as they both lay in bed sated and so happy, Loki knew that whatever Thor's coronation brought, he would take his relationship with Lady Sif from the shadows and bring it to light, he wished to marry her, make her his princess.

In the morning Loki slept peacefully, as Sif ran around the room, hair still wet from the shower she'd taken, gathering her armor, and everything she'd need for the coronation.

"Loki wake up" Sif yelled shaking him, Loki groggily sat up, "whats the matter with you?" he asked tiredly, "Oh I don't know…maybe its your brother's coronation, that's happening in less than an hour, and I have to be there and you definitely have to be there…get up and get dressed!"

"Glad to see you're so enthused about Thor finally getting his precious crown" Loki said bitterly as he walked towards the back of her closet, where just in case he always kept spare clothes.

This was a tension in their relationship, Sif's loyalty to Thor and her belief that he would make a wonderful king. Even though Loki had no real interest in becoming king, he felt as thought making Thor king, would somehow shrink his worth even more.

"Loki not today, please, of all days…lets not do this" Sif said as she watched him gather his clothes.

"Of course my Lady" he said sarcastically

"I love you" Sif said softly emphasizing the 'you', with her back turned to him as he dressed and she put on a necklace,

"Yes, but you are so anxious to bow to him" Loki responded even softer, emphasizing the 'him'.

* * *

When the Warriors Three and Lady Sif arrived to the throne room, and saw Loki sitting upon it, they were more than surprised; an emotional roller coaster took place in all their minds.

When the Warriors Three hastily left Loki's presence, Sif stayed behind, "what is going on?" She asked him desperately, Loki bid her to stand up and follow him to his private chambers. She followed slowly behind him and his guards. When they reached Loki's room, he and Sif went inside with the guards, staying to guard the closed doors.

"Isn't it marvelous… I mean how tragic for Thor's banishment, and father's illness…but still I'm king….me…. this wasn't really planned but things happen and…"

As Loki began to talk and pace around the room, Sif quietly sat on his bed, everything in the room seemed to spin, she suddenly felt out of breath, as if she'd been running for miles and miles, "Loki" she gasped, holding her stomach and attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to shed.

Loki finally stopped pacing, and turned to Sif who seemed very distressed. "Oh...let me guess you've always imagined your precious Thor on the throne, who am I but your ever faithful trinket, you take out in secret for amusement and entertainment. And when I question your ever loving devotion to Thor you think you can control me by whispering to my sheets that you love me…no more Lady Sif, Thor is gone and I am here, have all of me or none of me!"

Loki walked over to Sif and looked down at her as she began to cry, "you don't understand Loki…. I am with child."

Her confession knocked the wind out of him, and he fell to his knees, placing his hands in hers, "I will fix this… I will come up with a way…..I'm king now…Sif…we can still be together.."

Sif snatched her hands away from him and marched towards the door, turning her head only once to whisper "you and I both know that's not true now, maybe this could've been reconciled when you were prince, but as king…never"

As she slammed the door to his chambers leaving him with his thoughts, he knew she spoke the truth. No spoiled woman, could ever marry a king, he could try and hide her pregnancy with a quick marriage and coronation…but people would question the timing of her pregnancy, and realize she'd already been with child when they wed.

Then the scandal it would do to her reputation as a Lady, having the people know she'd lain with a man before marriage, and now carried his bastard child.

But without his protection as king, Sif and their unborn child could be cast out of the city. He couldn't let that happen, he had to move up his plans.

* * *

When Thor returned with only his father in tow, a sickly feeling set deep in Sif's stomach, she knew something horrible had happened.

"He fell", was Thor's response to the Warriors Three probing questions on Loki's whereabouts. Suddenly not sure if it was sickness from the child she carried, or the realization that she would probably never see Loki again, she ran from the room and into her chambers, dry heaving into the sink.

Sif had never cried so hard, as if she were trapped in some type of nightmare and her body refused to wake up. So caught up in her emotions, she did not even take notice of Thor and the Warriors Three following after her, neither of them believing she could care so much for the God of Mischief.

"What ails you?" Thor asked soflty, as he stood at her bathroom door, watching Sif hold onto the sides of the sink, as if this was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

When she didn't answer, only continuing to cry he continued to speak, as the Warriors Three stood in her chambers near her vanity table, concerned for their friend, but also bewildered at her behavior. They'd never seen her so emotional, so feminine and vulnerable.

"I did not know Loki's unfortunate event…would affect you so" Thor said trying to find the right words, comforting a woman wasn't his strong suit, and never in his thousand years, would he believe the woman he'd have to comfort would be Lady Sif, the Goddess of War.

Sif's whole body began to shake and she felt faint, the truth would be revealed soon, and she'd have no where to go…an out cast, carrying the child of a traitor.

"His child…." she whispered, so low that Thor could barely hear her, "what?" was his only response, and he moved closer to her, placing his large hand on her back, "please Sif tell me." "His child" she said through tears… "I carry his child!"

No words could describe Thor and the Warriors Three shock. As they all rushed into her bathroom, wanting to look into her eyes to see if it was the truth she spoke. Even though they all knew Sif to never joke or lie about something this serious.

"I knew it" Hogun angrily whispered, he'd once questioned Sif when he saw her and Loki one day alone in the library, her sitting on his lap while he attempted to teach her a simple card trick. They were laughing and smiling and very comfortable in each others arms as two intimate lovers would be. When he'd approached her afterward some time later, she'd profusely denied any type of relationship besides a friendship, and a casual one at that she added, "I was bored and he offered to teach me a card trick" had been her excuse.

"The world is spinning" Fandral said as if he might faint. This time he could put his overly dramatic tendencies to good use. Because what bigger drama would happen this century, than Loki, the outcast prince, impregnating the Goddess of War.

"Of all the damn boys in the realm…" Volstagg said, shock, fear, disapproval, and concern painted his face at the same time.

But Sif could barely hear the Warriors Three as she looked into Thor's eyes. Soon he would be crowned king, and the decision on what to do with her and the child would lie upon him.

"Did you love him?" was Thor's only question, perhaps he'd been to caught up in his own world to notice Loki and Sif had taken an interest in each other.

"Yes" she said softly, more tears forming in her eyes at hearing the past tense, as if everyone had already accepted he was gone forever. "Will you love his child, will you deal with the hard questions the child may have concerning Loki?" came Thor's next question. And her response was once again a soft "yes".

"Alright then" Thor said pulling her into a comforting hug, "I believe I will make a sufficient enough uncle" Thor said looking down at Sif and taking his thumb to wipe away some of her tears, "it will be alright Lady Sif" added Fandral.

The following days were a blur to Sif, Thor's coronation, and sitting down with the former King and Queen with Thor by her side and telling them that she was carrying Loki's child, Odin almost choked on the wine he'd been drinking and Frigga gave her a comforting hug. She didn't seem as shocked as her husband, or perhaps because she was always more accepting and understanding than him.

Frigga ushered Sif out of the room to discuss a nursery, leaving Odin and Thor to speak. "So many emotions…" Odin said quietly as he looked at his son, "pride in you for doing the right thing and protecting Lady Sif, she has always been apart of our family, this just makes it more clearer…anger at Loki for doing this to our house, to this poor girl, leaving her alone with a fatherless child, and concern for her, what will she say when the child is old enough to ask questions…what about her, she loved Loki, now she must be torn between losing her lover and being angry at what he has done to Asgard."

"You are right on all those points, but Lady Sif is strong, and we together will help her child put some pieces of their heritage together" Thor said.

* * *

As Loki fights with Thor on Earth, Loki tells him that this isn't over, that he'll have his revenge with an even greater army!

"and what of Lady Sif" Thor angrily yells at him! "What of the woman you've hurt with your foolishness, with your anger"

Loki drops to his knees hearing her name, he'd had a plan when he fell from the bridge. With his army he'd march to Asgard and take her, hide her, keep her somewhere safe until his plan had been set in motion and achieved.

"What of your unborn child…" Thor said to him, Loki did not respond but just continued to stare out onto the horizon, not even taking in the destruction and devastation he'd done to an entire city.

This was his surrender… for now, just this once… for her…and the baby

* * *

Some time later Loki sits in his cell, a book in his hand, but he barely comprehends the words as his mind once again wanders off.

9 months, today his son Adyn is 9 months. Had he said his first word? Did he like to play with blocks as he did as a child? Will she teach him their favorite childhood songs?…all these questions and more ran through his mind, how he wished to just catch a glimpse of Adyn, he'd began to conjure pictures of him in his mind…the thought of Sif holding his son, all motherly and feminine was enough to make a lone tear slide down his cheek.

He remembers when Thor came to his cell 9 months ago, "you have a son, Adyn, he is healthy and Sif is fine". With those words, Thor once again turned and left his brother to rot in his cell and think about how his actions had now extended to hurt his own child now. Who'd never understand his father's absence.

After Thor brought Jane to Asgard with him, he needed all the help he could get. But he knew Loki would never willingly help, even if once upon a time this used to be his home. He watched from the balcony as Jane held Adyn and Sif smiled as she told her about Asgard's music and food.

Now Jane shared in a secret that only the royal family and the Warriors Three knew, the paternity of Lady Sif's son.

Some of the people in Asgard assumed she'd bedded some warrior from another realm after a victorious battle, others assumed the same, but also adding that perhaps the warrior was married and she was ashamed, which was why she kept the fathers identity a secret. Some believed it to be Fandral's or Hogun's son, regardless of the rumours, because their King treated the boy as his family, the people continued their respect for Lady Sif, but still gossiped about it behind closed doors.

After lunch Thor went to Lady Sif's chambers to speak with her privately. "He is our only hope, we need him, and I know that he will not willingly cooperate, please go to him." Thor said quietly to Sif as they both watched Adyn sleep in his crib.

"For you I will, you've been more than kind to Adyn and I" Sif said as she picked Adyn up, and wiped his soft dark locks from the front of his face.

* * *

Thor went first, opening the doors and walking down to Loki's cell, "what ails you brother?" Loki said lazily as he continued to read his book, feigning disinterest. "I have no time to spare Loki, so I come to you asking for your help", this peaked Loki's interest, how desperate was his situation if he'd decided to come to Loki, Asgard's biggest traitor, for help.

"Earth is under attack" Thor began but was cut off by Loki who stood up and smirked at him through his cell, "Oh Earth…come now since when are you that sad little planet's hero, trust me just go get your girl bring her here, and there problem solved." Loki said.

"Loki listen to me they will not just stop with Earth, they mean to be after the entire universe, Asgard will make their list soon…" Thor said desperately. "No you listen Thor I don't care abo-" suddenly Loki's words were cut short when the guard at the door opened it once again and Lady Sif came walking towards the cell.

She wore a soft badge gown, and her hair was up in braids, similar to that of Frigga's. She wore no necklace but instead beautiful golden tear drop earrings, she looked stunning, her skin seemed warmer, her figure more curvier, she really did look like a goddess but not one of War, one of the earth, one of nature, she looked so motherly as he saw her softly carry the precious bundle in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a dark brown furry blanket and as she came closer, for the first time Loki was able to see his son.

Sif for the first time in almost two years saw Loki again. He seemed so pale and skinnier, her heart burned and wept at the same time at the sight of him. But she could tell that his attention was on Adyn and not her and Thor. Adyn quietly slept in Sif's arms, having no idea that he was in the presence of his father for the first time, but only knowing that where ever he was, he was safe in his mother's arms.

"Loki" Thor spoke to him softly but still commanding, "if not for me, if not for the people of Earth, then for your son".

"He's beautiful," Loki whispered, now looking up to Sif, "I'm sorry Sif…I'm so sorry". Sif's face softened for the smallest of moments looking upon her lost love, but then hardened again as she remembered everything he'd done.

"We don't have time for sorry and apologies, but instead make this right, do something selfless, redeem yourself Loki" she said, standing closer to the cell so that he could see Adyn's face more clear.

"Fine, what do you need from me?" Loki said finally looking at Thor.

Ok folks, please review and be honest, I can take it….


End file.
